<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Want It Darker by Sapphicbunni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110685">Want It Darker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbunni/pseuds/Sapphicbunni'>Sapphicbunni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Play, Cheating, F/M, Knife Play, Light Angst, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OC Story, Sex, Slow Burn, Voyeurism, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, age gap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbunni/pseuds/Sapphicbunni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfsbane is hard to curate, not many have succeeded in making a successful batch of the advanced potion. So when Draco is cursed with lycanthropy after being attacked and almost ripped to shreds by Fenrir, he is left to spend his full moons in agony. While working at the ministry, Draco meets a young witch who proves to be a master in potions and is able to relieve him of some of his pain. </p><p>--------------</p><p>"I want to hurt you, in every possible way. I want you to cry out as the blood mixes with your orgasm and you beg for me to stop. I want to break you." He gripped her waist, leaving behind bruises in the shape of his hands. </p><p>"Break me then." Was all he needed to hear before the beast was released. </p><p>--------------</p><p>please read the more info chapter for an extended summary, trigger warnings, casting, and extras!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. More Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Full moon after full moon he was in agonizing pain. For years he suffered to the point that he became numb to the feeling. </p><p>He may have been rich and able to afford to make wolfsbane or to have someone brew it for him but he didn't trust anyone. The secret of his lycanthropy was known to few and he wanted to keep it that way.</p><p>Though it was a secret he couldn't hide from the ministry. Despite his lycanthropy they allowed him to stay but they gave him a more fitting job - a Hit Wizard and Executioner. </p><p>His lack of emotions and cold stature made him hard to approach by many and so he lived most of his early adult years alone with no real contact with anyone. That was until a young graduate from Hogwarts joins his Hit team.</p><p>She was a quiet but observant witch with a smart mouth and wicked smile. She smelled of peaches and lavender with an undertone of something almost chemical - it was an intoxicating mix that drew Draco to her.</p><p>She figured him out in a matter of seconds, breaking him down to the bone and it left him intrigued on how she could decipher him so quick. It's almost as if she knew him better than he knew himself, but that couldn't be true for he still had tricks up his sleeve that he was waiting to unleash on her.</p><p>Oh how unsuspecting she was to the beast that was inside of Draco Malfoy.</p><p>————————————————</p><p>Cast; </p><p>Draco Malfoy portrayed by Otto Seppäläinen </p><p>30 | Hit Wizard , Executioner | Werewolf </p><p> </p><p>Juniper Aberidge portrayed by Daria Milky</p><p>19 | Hit Witch , Potioneer | Legilimens </p><p> </p><p>Jack Parker portrayed by Lucas Bin </p><p>19 | Hit Wizard , Alchemist | </p><p> </p><p>Quinn Ryder portrayed by Cole Sprouse</p><p>20 | Hit Wizard , Inventor |</p><p> </p><p>Demetri Flynn portrayed by Rome Flynn</p><p>20 | Hit Wizard | Occlumens</p><p> </p><p>Bellamy Donahue portrayed by Timothee Chalamat</p><p>20 | Hit Wizard , Executioner | </p><p> </p><p>Jasper Aberidge portrayed by Jake Hold </p><p>24 | Magizoologist , Dragonologist | Junipers older brother</p><p>( not all this info is finalized, i plan to add a little more info ) </p><p>————————————————</p><p>trigger warnings;</p><p>mentions of self harm<br/>
themes of depression, self loathing, anxiety, and insecurities<br/>
mentions of abuse 
age gap<br/>
sex / sexual themes<br/>
voyeurism<br/>
blood ( blood kink / blood play )<br/>
lots of violence / death<br/>
masochism / sadism </p><p> </p><p>i think that's it, but i will add more as things happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fresh Meat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Malfoy manor was cold and lonely, but Draco didn't mind. He liked the silence and his house elves didn't bother him much, only bringing him food when he asked. </p><p>Today was like any other day, he woke up at 5, got dressed, and had breakfast by 6. His work normally started by then but it was a rather slow day for him. He took his time getting to the ministry, with his wand hidden away in his sleeve and his scarf draped loosely over his shoulders he was ready for anything the day threw at him. </p><p>Upon arriving at his office on the second floor he was greeted with the sight of the head of his department. </p><p>"What can I do for you?" He mumbled as he crossed his arms behind his back, a small sign of respect. </p><p>"We have a few new witches and wizards joining your team. Now they're not permanent but it is your job to assess their abilities and to see who is fit for the job and who isn't." Draco grunted quietly at the thought of babysitting a bunch of new recruits. </p><p>"Why is this my job?" </p><p>"You're the best we have, whatever decision you make we'll follow." Draco watched every move he made. "We're trying to mobilize squad 3 again but they lack the numbers, so make sure these newbies are ready."</p><p>"Of course sir." Draco smeared as he forced a smile onto his face. He was getting too old to deal with snot nosed brats. </p><p>With a curt nod the head wizard left, leaving Draco to dwell in his own thoughts on how he was going to make this place a living hell for the kids coming in. </p><p>Getting comfortable in his office chair, Draco closed his eyes and kicked his feet up. He had no calls yet and he figured it would be some time before his new recruits would be showing up so he was going to relax. </p><p>Sleeping was something he became accustomed to once he transformed, his mind and body resting as much as it can before the full moon. </p><p>Just as his mind was slipping into a light slumber a knock jerked him awake. Growling quietly for being interrupted, he stormed up to his door where he threw it open and came face to face with a male who had soft brown hair and light eyes.</p><p>"What do you want?" Draco grumbled, his eyes glaring daggers into the strangers form.</p><p>"My name is Quinn, I'm one of the recruits.. They said this was where I could find you." Draco sighed before he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. </p><p>"Great, you're already here." He opened his eyes again and looked behind Quinn to find no one else with him. "Where are the rest?" </p><p>"Oh, they didn't want to come with me. They were too chicken to bother you since we're technically not supposed to start until after our briefing." Quinn smiled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>"So why did you come to bother me." Draco's brow quirked in annoyance.</p><p>"Well I was curious. We heard a lot about you but I wanted to see if you were really as scary as they say.. Besides it's always nice to know someone before you start working with them." </p><p>"Well Quinn, something you'll learn quickly is that I'm not to be bothered, especially when my door is closed." He tried to keep the growl down. </p><p>"Noted." Quinn nodded. "Since I have you here can I ask when we'll be meeting?" </p><p>"When's your briefing?" Draco sighed again, something that he was going to be doing a lot of now. </p><p>"At 8?" Quinn looked around at the walls, trying to locate a clock. </p><p>"If I don't get called into a mission then we'll meet right after your briefing." Draco turned to the side to stare at the clock on his wall. "You should leave now before you're late, you have five minutes." He turned back to face the younger male and watched as his eyes widened in shock.</p><p>"Bloody hell, it took me that long to find your office." He cursed before he gave the blonde a bright smile. "We'll see you later sir! I can't wait to learn from you." With that Quinn bounded down the hall, towards the briefing room. </p><p>"To damn cheary." Draco rolled his eyes before he closed the door and went to sit back down. "Guess there's no point in sleeping now." </p><p>The blonde moved about in his office, straightening things out so that everything was back in its original place. Time passed by too quickly for Dracos liking as another knock rapped on his door, this time it was a lot heavier than Quinn's. </p><p>"Who is it?" Draco called out as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it back out. </p><p>"Demetri." A gruff male voice sounded. Sighing Draco went and opened the door, to be met eye to eye with hazel eyes. </p><p>"I'm assuming you guys are the recruits?" </p><p>"Yes sir." Demetri Nodded curtly before stepping back and standing to the side to reveal a small group of people behind him. </p><p>"Very well. I'm not sure what it is I'm supposed to be assessing you guys on but I think a duel would be a good start so I can see where you all stand." Draco stepped out into the hall in front of them. His eyes trailed over the mix before they landed on the only girl in the group, her bright red hair making her stick out against the dark colors of everyone's dark outfits. </p><p>"Dueling? What are we in, training camp?" One of the males in the back scoffed. </p><p>"Bellamy!" Quinn hissed quietly before jabbing the said male in the side. </p><p>"Bellamy is it?" Draco stepped towards him, his height towering over the young male. When he wasn't given an answer other than a cold glare, Draco continued. "If you think this is child's play then by all means you're more than welcome to leave. I have better things to do than to babysit you all, so don't waste my time." Draco was inches from Bellamy, his icey eyes searching the raveonettes dark ones.</p><p>"Well if you're so busy then why not hand us off to someone else, I'm sure there's someone out there more qualified to teach us than you." The corner of Bellamy's lip twitched as he held back a smirk. </p><p>"Believe me if there was someone better out there than me I wouldn't be here dealing with snotty nosed kids like you." Draco pulled away from Bellamy and turned his back to the boy. "Now. If you have a problem with how I run things, with how I run MY team then leave, no one is stopping you." The blonde walked back to where he first was. Bellamy stayed quiet and watched Draco's every move, a frown settled on his face. </p><p>"Well since none of you are moving I guess we're all on the same page. Very well, let us go." A path cleared for Draco to walk through as he led them down to where their sparring area was. He was determined to pick out the weak link and get rid of them as soon as possible so he can get this over with. </p><p>"Excuse me sir, how exactly are we going to do this?" The dirty blonde that stood next to the girl spoke up. </p><p>"What do you mean? Have you never dueled before." Draco sounded annoyed.</p><p>"No I have, I just mean, there's five of us." Draco groaned quietly, he didn't notice their uneven numbers. </p><p>"I guess one of you is just going to have to go against me." Once they made it to a dueling stage that was unoccupied by Aurors Draco turned to them again. "Which one of you is the better duelist?" His eyes raked over the small group. </p><p>"Juniper is!" Chirped Quinn.</p><p>"I wouldn't say I'm the best, Demetri has beat me quite a few times." Her voice was soft, but strong. She held no self doubt she just knew how to pick her own battles and her strength wouldn't hold against the older males. </p><p>"Very well, Demetri me and you will be partners." Demetri nodded as he moved off to stand by Draco. "The rest of you pair up." Bellamy was quick to join Juniper at her side while Quinn joined the shorter of all the males. </p><p>"Now Me and Demetri will go first. Get a feel for how I love and do things. Learn how to hold your ground and stand tall against your opponent." Draco shrugged off his long coat and rolled the sleeves of his sweater up. The dark mark was faded and littered with scars, his other arm was no different other than the lack of the snake and skull on the inside. </p><p>Jumping on the stage Draco looked down at the group, waiting for Demetri to join him. The said male took his time discarding his bag and jacket, the long sleeve he worse clung to his arms, outlining the muscles. Once both males were up on the stage Draco turned back to the group. </p><p>"I hope you all know how a duel works because I will not be walking you through that." Draco and Demetri lined up, back to back in the center of the long stage. "On a count of three. Do you mind doing the honors Demetri?" </p><p>"3...2..." He took a small breath in before he exhaled all his nerves out. "1." </p><p>The two walked in sync away from each other before they turned at ten. They helped their wands up and on time with each other they started their duel. To say he was impressed would be a small understatement. Demetri was strong and the force behind every spell he sent Dracos way almost made him stumble backwards, almost. </p><p>Draco held his ground perfectly, his legs flexing slightly as he dug them into the stage. Keeping himself under control he shot back spells trying to disarm the younger man. It took him a little longer than he expected before Demetri took his defeat. </p><p>With sweat dripping down both the males foreheads they went and shook hands. Their duel had ended. </p><p>"Good work, I'm pleasantly surprised by how you did. Though I would say work on your accuracy a bit more." Demetri nodded before smiling in gratitude.</p><p>"Will do sir." The two jumped off the stage.</p><p>"Next. I don't care who's next, just get up there." Draco took a stance off to the side so he could get a view of both duelers. Juniper and Bellamy jumped up onto the stage, a quiet chatter going between the two. </p><p>"Don't go crying when I beat you Red." Bellamy smirked as he turned his back to Juniper, waiting for her to do the same to him. </p><p>"We'll see who's crying." She mumbled as they stood back to back. </p><p>"The lady had the honor of counting down." Juniper rolled her eyes.</p><p>"3...2...1." She wasted no time in counting down, and almost with as much synchronism as Draco and Demetri the two took 10 steps each. Turning around to face each other, those around them barely had time to blink before they were already battling. Their duel didn't last nearly as long as the one before theirs as Juniper disarmed Bellamy. </p><p>"You were lucky." Bellamy grumbled as he picked his wand up and begrudgingly shook Junipers hand.</p><p>"There is no luck in dueling Bellamy, there is only wits and strength." Juniper snorted as she went to join Demetri's side in watching the third duel. </p><p>"I think that's the fastest I've seen her take you down Bellamy!" Quinn jokes as he helps the ash blonde up onto the stage with him. </p><p>"Shut it Ryder." Bellamy grumbled as he crossed his arms and stood next to Juniper. </p><p>"Cut him some slack, he was just trying to show off and failed." </p><p>"Jack!" Bellamy growled in warning. Draco raised his eyebrows in amusement as he watched the group interact with each other. They were definitely close, there was no denying that. The last duel went on for quite some time, the two being evenly matched. It got repetitive real quick and it caused Draco to have to call a tie because they were starting to go on forever. </p><p>"Now then, I want you to all switch partners and go again. Bellamy you're with me this time." Draco looked at the raveonette who just smirked. </p><p>"Alright." With confidence Bellamy jumped up onto the stage, not even waiting for instructions. </p><p>"Eager much? Me and Juniper wanted to go first." Quinn grumbled as he crossed his arms. </p><p>"You can go next." Bellamy rolled up his sleeves and looked at Draco with determination on his face. Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows before he joined him up on stage. </p><p>"Something I noticed with Juniper is that you were more focused on disharmony than deflecting. So be more defensive and not just offensive." Draco stood back to back with Bellamy. </p><p>"Let's just get this started." With no more time to waste the two began their duel. Taking Dracos advice, Bellamy worked more on being defensive and it paid out for him as he stood longer against Draco than he did with Juniper. </p><p>"They look good up there." Quinn mumbled in amazement, his eyes sparkling with excitement. </p><p>"Yeah." Juniper nodded as she watched the two duel, her arms crossed as she switched between the two forms.</p><p>"Woah!" Jack jumped out of the way of a stray spell. "Keep it on the stage will you." He grumbled. Demetri laughed heartily and patted Jack on the shoulder. After that Draco finally disarmed Bellamy.</p><p>"That was better. But you still need some improvement." Draco shook Bellamy's hand, this wasn't required of them but it showed respect to each other. "Next up!" </p><p>Demetri and Jack went up next. Then Juniper and Quinn. Once they finished they mixed again. </p><p>Juniper and Jack, Demetri and Bellamy, Quinn and Draco. And then again they mixed.</p><p>Demetri and Juniper. Bellamy and Quinn. Draco and Jack. Their last circulation went as follows. </p><p>Draco and Juniper. Bellamy and Jack. Quinn and Demetri. </p><p>Draco and Juniper was definitely a lot more explosive than the other matches that Draco had with the others. Even though he disarmed Juniper a little quicker than he did Bellamy, he still found himself having to step back every once in a while as the force of her spells threw him off his game. </p><p>She definitely had the brute force that Demetri had and the quickness of Jack, but she lacked and thought behind the moves she made. She acted almost solely on impulse. </p><p>"You need to be more strategic with your moves, stop being impulsive." Draco pants lightly as he shook Juniper's hand. Juniper nods as she tugged her hair out of the ponytail it was in and loosened the sweaty strands. Draco whipped his forehead clean of sweat and looked at the tired group of recruits. </p><p>"Well, you all have things you can work on. Some more than others but overall I think you'll do good work here." He was impressed with everyone and found it hard to decide if he wanted to cut anyone loose. "Go recuperate, eat and relax. We'll do more later." </p><p>Everyone disbanded and went off to relax, while Draco took his leave to his office. The hunger in him burned his stomach but he had something he had to do. Upon arriving at his office, Draco was yet again met with the head of his department. </p><p>"Sir." Draco stood straight and out his hands behind his back again. </p><p>"I heard you took the recruits to a duel. How were they?" </p><p>"They were exceptional, I was surprised at their capability." Draco nods. "I think they'll all do great." </p><p>"Good, that's good to hear. Most of them will go to squad three, one of them will be your decision to place. You have an opening and so does squad two." Draco nodded again. "Now I also brought you something." He handed over a file.</p><p>"A case." Draco sighed internally, he was tired and hungry. </p><p>"This one is a bit different then the ones you've dealt with. Auror's want you to help with tracking down someone." </p><p>"Why me?" </p><p>"They're an ex death eater." Draco froze, that's all he needed to hear to know why they asked him for help. There weren't many death eaters still out there - his father having told the ministry the whereabouts of most of them. "All the information you need to know is in that file." </p><p>"Thank you." Draco stares at the file, almost scared to open it. </p><p>"Well I'll leave you to it." Draco stood in his place and sighs before he walks into his office. There goes his appetite. </p><p>Sitting down, Draco drags his hand through his hair. The platinum strands fall into his face as he leans his head back and groans. </p><p>"Why me." He whispered to himself again and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>—————————————</p><p>———————————</p><p>———————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This came out a lot longer than I expected it too, but I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, I tried my best at catching them all. </p><p>The next chapter will have more interaction between Juniper and Draco.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Moon Phases</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco dropped a stack of papers on a table in front of all the new recruits. It was breakfast time and they were all huddled around the same table in the canteen of the Ministry building.</p><p>“What is this?” Bellamy questioned as he picked up one of the top papers. “Another test?”</p><p>“No.” Draco stood tall over the group. “Its another assessment of your abilities.”</p><p>“So a test.” Bellamy scoffed.</p><p>“It’s a mission. A real life situation that I’m using to see how you deal on a mission with a team.”</p><p>“Isn’t it too early for us to be doing missions?” Quinn bite into his breakfast sandwich.</p><p>“Recruits are allowed to accompany teams on lower class missions.” Jack mumbled as he read his book, looking tired.</p><p>“This isn't a lower class mission though.” Demetri looked over the main case file. “We’re going to be dealing with an S ranked criminal, something Auror’s deal with.”</p><p>“What!?” Bellamy sat up straight and looked over at the file with Demetri.</p><p>“Why?” Juniper frowned looking up at the older blonde. Draco bore his eyes into the red head before he tore his gaze away and looked at the two males staring at the file.</p><p>“They needed my expertise, and since I’m stuck babysitting you guys, I figured I would bring you along and let you get some experience.”</p><p>“Expertise? What could you possibly offer to the Auror’s that they don’t already have?”</p><p>“They’re a death eater..” Juniper paused. “ Aren’t they?” She finally asked, very aware of her slip up. She didn’t mean to read the blondes mind, it just sort of happened.</p><p>“Yes.. How did you know?”</p><p>“You’re an ex death eater, it would be smart to have you head this mission since you would know first hand how this person works and how they go by doing what they're doing.” Juniper leaned back in her seat and rossed her arms.</p><p>“Very good observation.” Draco mumbled before he shook his head and looked at the group of boys who were staring at Juniper in shock.</p><p>“I see why you were top of the graduating class.” Jack sighed, closing his book.</p><p>“There’s no way you could have guessed all that.” Bellamy was skeptical. Juniper just shrugged.</p><p>“I’m a good observator.”</p><p><em>Too good.</em> She did it again, the gruff inner voice of Dracos mind rang in her ears.</p><p>“When do we start?” Quinn looked up at Draco, excitement lacing his voice.</p><p>“Today. I want you to read over all of these files and take notes, learn how they work. I expect you to be done by lunch. After I look over what you’ve gathered I’ll take the important points to the Auror’s working on this case and from there they will either deploy us or have us do more research.”</p><p>“That sounds boring.” Bellamy groaned before he saw the hard stare Draco gave him. ‘But I’ll take what you’ll give us.” Draco nodded and watched as they split up the pile.</p><p>“You have access to almost everything we have on this person, if you find something might be missing you can go down to the archives and look for it there. I tried to compile what I felt was important but its possible I missed something.” Draco turned to start walking away.</p><p>“What if the information we think we need is restricted.” Jack flipped through a couple of the papers.</p><p>“It’s restricted for a reason.”</p><p>“What if we can’t draw a conclusion without that information?” Bellamy crossed his arms.</p><p>“You’ll work with what you have.” With that Draco left the group to sift through and figure out what is worth bringing to the Auror’s attention and whats obsolete.</p><p>“How’re we supposed to know what’s important and what isn’t?” Quinn groaned in annoyance from sitting in a chair for long.</p><p>“You’ll just know.” Demetri shrugged while writing notes down.</p><p>“Easy for you to say.” Quinn mumbled before resting his head on the table.</p><p>“Let me see your notes.” Juniper reached over for his parchment paper. “You have some pretty good points down, I don’t see why you’re complaining about what’s important and what’s not.”</p><p>“Is it considered important to the Auror’s though?”</p><p>“Anything is important if it helps in the slightest bit to locate this wizard.” Jack said while reading over a paper.</p><p>“What time is it?” Bellamy sighed as he put his work down.</p><p>“It’s a quarter till noon.” Juniper looked down at the little pocket watch she had.</p><p>“Quarter till?” Quinn whined. “Are we even done yet?”</p><p>“I’m done, I don’t know about the rest though.” Juniper shrugged.</p><p>“I just finished.” Demetri wrote down a few more words before he stacked his pile back up.</p><p>“I’ll be done soon.” Jack mumbled, fixing the glasses on his face.</p><p>“Do you even need those glasses?” Bellamy questioned as he watched the dirty blonde.</p><p>“They help me read small words.” Jack side glanced at Bellamy. “Don’t you need to finish up your pile?”</p><p>“I’m done.” Bellamy shrugged as sat back, a couple pages still sat in front of him that hadn’t been touched yet.</p><p>“Why're you guys so fast!” Quinn whined. “I still have so many pages to read!”</p><p>“Here let me help you.” Juniper reached over and grabbed a few of Quinn’s pages and began to read them over and write things down.</p><p>“This was more tedious than I thought it was going to be.” Jack sighed and sat down his glasses on the table.</p><p>“It’s a part of the job.” Demetri crossed his arms behind his head.</p><p>“It’s almost time.” Quinn looked down at his watch.</p><p>“Well we’re done, so let’s get it to him early.” Juniper set down the last of the papers she was looking at.</p><p>“Who wants to take them to him? Cause I’m not dealing with mister dreadful today, I’m tired.” Jack stretched and tilted his head lazily.</p><p>“I will.” Juniper stood and began stacking all the files.</p><p>“I’ll join you.” Bellamy stood and helped collect the notes from everyone.</p><p>“I can go alone Bell, I don’t need a babysitter.” A snort came from Bellamy.</p><p>“Technically Mr. Malfoy is our babysitter.” Quinn laughed quietly.</p><p>“Aren’t we a little too old to have a babysitter?” Bellamy groaned.</p><p>“We are, but it’s for good measures.” Demetri stood and stretched.</p><p>“Just think of him as a teacher.” Jack joined Demetri in standing. “Now I’m a bit hungry.”</p><p>“So am I. Who wants to go to Leaky Cauldron?” Quinn jumped up.</p><p>“Sounds good, me and Jun will join you guys.” Bellamy grabbed Juniper's arm, almost dropping the stack of papers she held, and began to drag her away from the group.</p><p>“Thanks for making the decision for me.” Juniper pulled out of Bellamy's grasp and began to walk at a slower pace. “But I don’t want to go.”</p><p>“Why not? It’ll be fun.” Bellamy fell into step with her.</p><p>“Well I’m not hungry, and all the people there give me a headache.”</p><p>“That shouldn’t stop you from coming. Besides don't they have a potion for that?” Juniper nodded as they made their way to the elevator. “Then why don’t you want to go?”</p><p>“I just don’t want too, Bellamy. Now drop it please.” Juniper sighed not wanting to argue.</p><p>“Fine.” Bellamy grumbled begrudgingly as they stepped into the lift. The ride to the second floor was short and quiet, much to Juniper's relief. As the two stepped off they were met with a rather empty lobby.</p><p>The two set off down the right side, reaching for Dracos office. Upon reaching the door, Bellamy took it upon himself to knock, and loudly he did.</p><p>“Who is it?” Draco groaned from inside.</p><p>“Bellamy.”</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck does he want.</em>
</p><p>“And Juniper.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh?</em>
</p><p>Juniper’s eyes widen at the voice in her ears. Why does her ability seem to slip up around the blonde. Lost in her own thoughts, Juniper doesn’t realize the two males staring at her until Bellamy harshly elbows her. Hissing quietly her eyes snap up to glare at the raveonette.</p><p>“Sorry, I guess I got lost in thought. We finished everything.” Juniper held up the stack of papers in her hands.</p><p>“Good, you can take those in and set them on my desk.” Juniper nodded and stepped by Draco. “I didn’t say you.” He stopped Bellamy from following.</p><p>“I have the notes.” Bellamy glared.</p><p>“I’ll just take them from you.” Draco held his hand out, the rings on his fingers catching the light in the hall. Muttering to himself Bellamy handed over the small stack of notes the group took. “Thank you. You’re free to go now.”</p><p>“There’s nothing else you need us to do?” Bellamy asked, his jaw locking as he forced a smile. Draco shook his head before motioning for the younger male to leave. With a small curt nod Bellamy turned on his heels and began to walk away.</p><p>“Oh. If you change your mind Jun, you know where to find us.” Juniper paid no attention to Bellamy as he left.</p><p>“You study the moon phases?” Juniper stared at a detailed mapping of the moon and it’s different phases laid out on Draco’s desk.</p><p>“Why're you still here?” Draco cocked an eyebrow as he now faced the red head. “And why are you snooping around on my desk.”</p><p>“It’s not snooping if it’s out in plain sight.” Juniper smirked slightly before she turned to fully face the older man. “And it’s rude not to answer a question.” Draco scoffed a little before shaking his head.</p><p>“It’s a hobby.” He walked up to stand next to his desk, his fingers traced over the full moon. “The moon is mysterious.” He mumbled to himself.</p><p>“It is. It’s also quite amazing.” Juniper watched his fingers move across the page before she turned her attention back towards Draco. “I assume you like astrology?”</p><p>“No, it’s rather boring.” Draco's eyes moved to look at her. “Do you like astrology?”</p><p>“It’s fascinating.” She stared into his eyes, the gray reminding her of the full moon. “But it’s not my cup of tea.”</p><p>“Oh? And what is your cup of tea?” He stood up straight, causing the girl to have to crane her neck to look him in the eyes.</p><p>“Potions. I’ve never gotten anything below an O in the class.” She smiled to herself at her triumph in the subject. “I can brew pretty much anything perfectly and I’ve completely mastered a few without needing the book.”</p><p>“Well aren’t you just a little potions master.” Draco looked Juniper up and down, his eyes wandering as he fell deep in thought.</p><p>“What’re you thinking?” Juniper gulped nervously, why she was nervous was a mystery.</p><p>
  <em>Wolfsbane.</em>
</p><p>Her eyes widened, she never attempted that potion before. She was never in a situation where she needed too and quite honestly it scared her slightly because if she brewed it wrong the wolfsbane could be deadly.</p><p>“Don’t worry about what I’m thinking dear, my mind isn’t a place for someone like you.” Draco turned and walked over to the door of his office “Now, I think you should go now. I have a lot of papers to look through.”</p><p>Juniper nodded, her throat going dry as her thoughts ran a kilometer a second. She wanted to know more of what Draco thought but she had more self control than to go snooping around in his mind.</p><p>“I’ll see you later sir.” She mumbled as she walked out past him, but not without noticing the faint smell of citrus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things will pick up between Juniper and Draco after chapter 3 I promise! I just need to build something between them before I just throw them into more intimate situations.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Old memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: mentions of abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The meeting was full of rushed briefings, and monotone details. Draco and his team were going to take the recruits and visit over seas in France, the last known location of the death eater. They were going to be the first line, if they happened upon the criminal they were instructed to take him into custody - but if they found themselves in trouble they were to fall back until Aurors arrived. </p><p>“This is exciting!” Quinn bounced in his spot as him and the others fixed their gear. “A mission and we’ve only been here for two days.”</p><p>“Don’t get to excited now Quinn, this could get dangerous.” Bellamy double knotted his boots. </p><p>“I know, but I can’t help it.” Quinn smiled sheepishly. Before anyone could say anything else, Draco walked in. </p><p>“Are you ready?” His voice was cold. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“No.” Juniper rushed into the room, having been late. Her uniform was crisp but everything else was a mess. </p><p>“And where have you been?” Draco glared as he crossed his arms. </p><p>“I slept in..” She mumbled not being able to look him in the face. </p><p>“I thought you’ve learned your lesson about sleeping in.” Bellamy laughed a little. </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep so I was up late.” She shrugged.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, you're expected to be on time from now on.” Draco walked in her direct and stood next to her in the doorway. “Fix your appearance, you look unprofessional, and have one of them catch you up while we travel.” Juniper nodded quickly as she stepped out of his way and began to brush her fingers through her messy hair. </p><p>The group made their way to meet up with the rest of Draco’s team that was already upstairs waiting for them. Quiet chatter made its way between the five as they told Juniper of the plan. </p><p>“This is going to be an overnight mission Jun, where is your bag?” She smiled at Demetri.</p><p>“I have everything I need already in France.” </p><p>“Right, your manor is there.” Juniper nodded as they came to a stop in front of the lift door. </p><p>“Its technically my brothers now but yes.” </p><p>“Why are we using hotel rooms if we can just stay at your brothers place?” Bellamy scoffed as the doors opened to let people out. </p><p>“My brother is away on work right now and I’d rather not stay there and disrupt the peace.”</p><p>“Peace?” Quinn questioned. </p><p>“There were aspects of my childhood and early teens that I left behind in that manor in order to move on with my life.” Juniper shrugged as they all piled into the elevator, squeezed together like sardines in a can. The young girl ended up standing between Bellamy and Draco, her head being level with their shoulders. </p><p>“Was any of it bad?” Quinn’s curiosity always getsthe better of him.</p><p>“Quinn isn’t that getting a little personal?” Jack interjected, he already knew most of Junipers secrets as they were best friends. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you think of anything bad!” Quinn freaked out a little once he realized the weight of his question. </p><p>“It's quite alright, I don’t mind talking about my life growing up. It helps me cope.” Juniper smiled softly and laughed a little. The lift stops on the top floor, Draco is the first to step out, bumping into Juniper in the process. </p><p>Sorry. He didn’t say it out loud, he didn’t want to look like he cared about what he did. </p><p>“Asshole.” Bellamy says under his breath as the rest of them follow him out of the ministry and into the outside. </p><p>“So why couldn’t you sleep Jun?” Demetri fell into step with her, his soft smile showing the outlines of his dimples. </p><p>“Oh I was reading up on potions.”</p><p>“Like always.” Bellamy shook his head.</p><p>“What potions specifically?” Jack asked from behind her causing her to tilt her head back to look at him. </p><p>“Wolfsbane. I’ve never attempted it before out of fear of messing it up.” Juniper remained oblivious to Draco who side glanced at her at the mention of the potion. </p><p>“So why are you trying now?” Quinn tilted his head. </p><p>“Well I want to be considered a potions master so I need to perfect every potion.” She shrugged and turned back to face foreward. </p><p>“Isn’t is dangerous though, if its not brewed right?” Juniper nodded. </p><p>“It could be deadly if the wolfsbane isn’t prepared right.”</p><p>“So why are you bent on perfecting it? I’m sure you can still be a potions master without knowing that one.” Bellamy shrugged. “Besides its for werewolves, filthy little creatures those people are.” He mumbled the last part to himself but Juniper and Draco still heard him. A growl escaped Draco as he stops dead in his tracks. </p><p>“Bell!” Juniper hissed quietly. “They’re still people with feelings, just because they can turn into a werewolf doesn’t make them any less deserving of our respect.” Draco couldn’t help the slight tug of his lips as he turned to face the group. </p><p>“We’ll take a port key to France, we’ll go in two groups to make it easier.” The group nods as they follow Draco and his team to a secluded alley way, a worn out tire sat in the corner. “I’ll go with you guys so you don’t go to the wrong place.” They watched as his team disappeared.  </p><p>Draco stepped forward and outstretched his hand for one of them to take. At first none of them moved until Jack lightly shoved Juniper forward. She glared at her friend before she reached forward and grabbed the blonde's warm hand. Hers was small compared to his, and rather cold. Reaching out she grabs a hold of Jack who then grabs onto the others who form a chain behind him. </p><p>With a blink of an eye they were outside an abandoned well in the middle of nowhere. Looking around the group tried to get a sense of there they were at. Without a word Draco steps onto the ledge of the well and jumps in.</p><p>“What the hell.” They whispered in confusion. The group looked into the well to see their reflections. </p><p>“I guess we follow..” Demetri was the first to climb up and jump in. Slowly the rest followed until they were all inside the well. Once they got past the magical barrier of the water they were in an underground bunker. A fire place was lit and a couple chairs and a couch litter the large room. </p><p>“It makes it easier to travel with a floo system when you don’t know the layout of the country you're in.” Draco was standing alone in the room waiting for them. “My team already went ahead to check in at the ministry here. I assume Juniper has some things to collect while the rest of you go to the hotel to settle in.” They all nod while they scan the room. “Once you’ve gotten acquainted with your rooms you will join me in the town center and from there we will start our search.”</p><p>One by one the group slowly trickled over to the fireplace and waited to know the address of where they will be staying. Once Draco informed them and made his way to the Ministry, the boys made their way to the inn. Jack was hesitant to leave Juniper, not wanting her to go alone if she was feeling skeptical of her old home. </p><p>“Ill be fine Jack, you’re more than welcome to join me but I don’t need you to hold my hand,” Juniper smiled softly, trying to reassure her friend. </p><p>“I just don’t want you to get overwhelmed. I know the things that happened there and I’m just worried you’ll become overwhelmed.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, I’m just going to grab a few things and leave.”</p><p>“I still don’t understand why you just didn’t bring stuff with you.”</p><p>“Theres some things I left behind in my rush to leave, I want to get them back.” Jack nodded slowly. </p><p>“Well if you need me you know how to reach me.” He held up the little silver band on his ring, the dull stone looking worn. </p><p>“I’ll see you soon.” Juniper watched her friend go through the system before she sighed, grabbing a handful of powder and throwing it into the flame the young girl finds herself in the living room of her old home. </p><p>It was still cold and empty like she remembered. All the memories of her sheltered and abusive childhood came flooding back as a shaken breath leaves her mouth. Her father may have died when she was young but the memories still haunted her. </p><p>As she traveled down the long and winding hallways she found herself in front of her old room. Everything was how she left it, messy. Slowly stepping into a place she once considered her safe haven her eyes landed on a box in the middle of her old bed. </p><p>Hesitantly she stepped towards it, her brother's sloppy handwriting decorated the note attached. </p><p>‘You can’t fight bad guys in your hogwarts uniform.’ </p><p>A smile graced her lips. She left behind her old uniform, the green of her robes having faded after being neglected for two years. There was only so much she could take with her when she left. She never meant to leave in such a hurry, but the longer she was in the house with her fathers portrait watching her every move made her sick. She couldn’t stand to look at him. </p><p>The only reason she had put up living in that manor for as long as she had was because of her brother. He was the only thing that kept her grounded growing up, the only reason she still knew how to laugh and smile. </p><p>Bringing herself out of her thoughts Juniper opens the box. She almost deadpanned at how over the top her brother was with his outfit choices. </p><p>Nicolas Andreas Taralis fall 2010 collection. She recognized the jacket instantly from the long and wide sleeves. It was an expensive and beautiful piece made by a muggle designer but worth it. </p><p>Despite being pureblood, her and her brother strayed far from their parents beliefs. They didn’t care about blood status or even riches, though her brother likes to indulge, they were rather open minded. </p><p>Inside the box were also some black lace gloves and pants. He really had to plan everything out. She was just going to wear the same shoes she came in. </p><p>Now I just have to steal his shampoo and conditioner. Juniper makes her way into her brothers bathroom to grab what she needs. Upon opening the glass door to the shower she is met with the old shampoo and conditioner she used to use with another note attached. </p><p>‘Stealing my things I see, here’s a little blast from the past’ </p><p>Strawberry and rose. She hadn’t used those scents since she was a little girl. She preferred to use more softer tones now like lavender but that was all at home in England. </p><p>Shaking her head and grabbing the little bottles and a bar of soap she starts snooping around in the cabinets, trying to find an extra deodorant and maybe a bottle of cologne. </p><p>Her brother always smelled nice, it brought comfort to her to smell the smoky undertones of whatever he was wearing. A small noise of triumph leaves her as she finds a container of his deodorant that hadn’t been opened yet. </p><p>“Pine wood.” She whispered looking at the green packaging before shrugging, it won’t kill her to smell like a forest for a day. </p><p>Once she had all the things she needed packed away into the box that had her clothes in it she let out a sigh. She was leaving this place again after promising herself she’d never come back. </p><p>Taking one more look around her old room she smiles. Even though she cried herself to sleep a lot in this room it was still comforting to see the fading gray walls. </p><p>The house was still silent, just like when she arrived. Once reaching the fireplace Juniper freazes. </p><p>“Mistress..” A quiet voice stopped her dead in her tracks. Turning on her heels her eyes widen, an old house elf stands before her. </p><p>“Mouse.. I.. I thought we set you all free, when mother died..” Juniper gulped back the lump in her throat, the old head elf used to comfort her at night. </p><p>“I came back, shortly after you left.. I had something for you but Master Jasper said you were never coming back..” Mouse looked at the floor, the long white shirt she wore was spotless and loose. “I still hoped though.. That you would come back.”</p><p>“I’m not staying.. And you know we don’t like being addressed as Master and Mistress.” Mouse nodded slowly in understanding.</p><p>“Old habits.. Are hard to break.” </p><p>“You said you had something for me?” </p><p>“Yes.. Please wait a minute and let me retrieve it.” Juniper nods and watches the house elf disappear only to return seconds later with a gold chain. </p><p>“Is that..” Juniper's voice fell short as her eyes widened in shock.</p><p>“It is.. I had found it in the cracks of garden walls.” Juniper used to run away a lot when she was younger, it became a skill of hers to clear the old stone fencing that blocked the forest off from their gardens. </p><p>Mouse reached out her small hands, the necklace laying delicately in them. The golden snake was still perfectly shaped but one of his jade eyes were missing. </p><p>With shaking hands Juniper grabs the necklace. It was a gift from Jack, he had found it at an old antique store in Scotland. She remembers her father trying to rip it from her neck because Jack was a muggleborn. </p><p>A quiet sob rumbles through her throat as she brings the necklace up to her chest. She treasured it with her life up until she lost it. </p><p>“I remember how you wouldn’t eat for days when you lost it,” Mouse’s ears dropped a little at the sound of Junipers cry. “I’m sorry I couldn’t find it sooner and that he got damaged in the time it was away from you.”</p><p>“It’s ok..” Juniper whispered as she smiled meekly at Mouse. “Thank you..”</p><p>“You’re welcome Mi- Juniper.” Mouse caught herself as she dipped her head in a slight bow. “Please be safe, Jasper has told me you’re on a mission.” Juniper nods as she reaches to wipe her tears.</p><p>“I will be. I promise.” Juniper smiles before she finally turns back to the fire, ready to take her leave. “Take care of Jas for me please, I know I haven’t been the beet sister with abandoning him here alone but I still love him.” </p><p>“He doesn’t think you abandoned him, he knows why you left and he understands.” Mouse whispered. “He was so happy when you found peace after leaving this place.” Juniper felt her eyes sting as more tears began to pool up.</p><p>“Goodbye Mouse.” Juniper whispered before she went through the floo system, appearing in the back room of what smelled like a bar. Walking out of the room into the noisy bar a lady greets Juniper. </p><p>“I assume you’re one of the wizards with the British Ministry.” Juniper nods. “When you exit go to the lef-“ </p><p>“I know where the Ministry building is. I grew up here.” Juniper cut the lady off which earned her a glare. Huffing quietly the lady walked away and returned to her spot behind the counter. </p><p>Taking her leave, Juniper makes her way into the semi quiet streets of Paris. Walking rather quickly the redhead finds herself in front of the hotel in no time. The tall building was decorated with gold trimmings and red tapestries. It was a bright contrast against the peeling white paint. </p><p>Walking inside and checking into her room, the young girl makes her way up the stairs. Even though she was on the 10th floor it gave her time to think while she climbed up. </p><p>“Juniper!” Quinn called when he saw her walk down the hall, his hair was wet indicating he just took a shower. “What took so long? Jack was beginning to get worried.” </p><p>“Sorry, I just got caught up with some stuff at home, that’s all.” She smiled gently at the brunette. </p><p>“No worries. Settle into your room and come meet us in the lobby in twenty yeah?” She nods before she makes her way down the hall to her room. She was rooming alone since she was the only girl, everyone else had a roommate. </p><p>Setting everything down once she was inside filled her with relief. The whole ordeal that took place in her old home had drained her and put her on edge even more than she was. </p><p>“Great.” She whispered to herself. “Only twenty minutes.” She ran a hand through her hair and went to lay down, hoping to relax a little, but luck wasn’t on her side because the second she hit the bed a knock sounded at her door. </p><p>“It’s me.” Jack's tired voice called from the other side. </p><p>“Come in.” Juniper sighed as she still laid on the bed. Jack stepped into the room and quietly shooed someone away before closing the door. “Bellamy?” She questioned with her eyes closed.</p><p>“He wanted to speak with you, but I figured you wouldn’t be in the mood.” Jack came to stand by her bedside. “How did it go?”</p><p>“Great.. No one was home, or at least I thought.” Juniper opened her puffy eyes to stare up at Jack. “Mouse was there.. She.. She found my necklace.” </p><p>“Necklace? What necklace are yo-“ His voice cut off as his eyes landed on the chain she held up. The delicate charm on it reminded him of their childhood days and how she had broke down after losing it.</p><p>“It’s missing an eye, but I don’t care. I’m just happy to have it back after so long.” Juniper brought the necklace back down to lay it on her chest, above her heart. </p><p>“I can’t believe how much you cared for that thing. It wasn’t all that expensive honestly.” Jack went to pick up the necklace.</p><p>“You have it to me so it was worth more than anything in this world.” Juniper smiled softly and watched her friend examine the necklace. </p><p>“Always so cheesy Jun.” Jack smiled before he gestured to her neck “Do you want me to put it on you?” </p><p>“Yes please.” She sits up and moves her hair out of the way. He moves to clasp the necklace around her neck. “Thank you.” Her voice was quiet.</p><p>“Of course, what are friends for?” His smile is soft as he goes to ruffle her hair. </p><p>“Little shit.” She hissed quietly as she smacked his hand away to fix her hair. </p><p>“Come on, lets go meet the others before they start questioning where we are:” Juniper whines.</p><p>“I didn’t even get time to relax.”</p><p>“Well to bad, you should’ve prepacked.” Jack laughs quietly as he walks towards the door and opens it. “Last one down is a rotten egg.”</p><p>“Egg? Why an egg? Jack!” She yells as her friend darts down the hall. “Cheater!” </p><p>The two laugh as she farts after him, using magic to lock her door. The pair opt in taking the stairs to make things interesting as they try to shove past each other. Jack reached the bottom floor first, which earns another whine from Juniper.</p><p>“You cheated.”</p><p>“I did not, you just have short legs.”</p><p>“Rude.” Juniper punched him in the arm as they went to join their friends. The group begins to make their way to the Ministry building when a dark mass flies  past them in a hurry. </p><p>“What was that?” Demetri looked in the direction the dark figure went. </p><p>“It’s a witch or wizard using apparation in front of muggles.” Bellamy looked in the same direction as Demetri.</p><p>“You don’t think it was the wizard we’re after do you?” Quinn asked as he bit his lip. </p><p>“It is.” Juniper whispered, she had caught glimpses of their thoughts as they flew by.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Death In The Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: blood, death, description of injuries, mentions of wanting to die ( ?? )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was heavy as the fog got thicker the farther into the countryside they got. After the wizard had went zooming by Bellamy took it upon himself to chase after them, claiming it was his duty as a Hit wizard. So him, Demetri, and Quinn went after him. Juniper stayed behind cleaning up the mess they left behind, obliviating any muggles who saw them - which could wind up in her getting in trouble but it was better than letting them get away before France’s official obliviator team could get there. Jack was in charge of finding Draco and the others, the boys wouldn’t survive long out there against a criminal of that magnitude.</p><p>“Aberidge!” Draco growled in anger as him and his team apparated into the empty street, Juniper having pointed all the muggles away.</p><p>“What?” Juniper looked annoyed.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing? Obliviating all those muggles?” He stalked up to her, getting in her face.</p><p>“Would you rather them get away with the knowledge of magic? They watched a wizard apparate through the street.” She crossed her arms, standing her ground against the blonde.</p><p>“You are in serious trouble, you could have damaged those muggles minds! Or worse, you could've wiped their whole memory.”</p><p>“But I didn’t.”</p><p>“And how do you know that.” His gray orbs glared into her soul.</p><p>“Because I do.” She faltered a little. She couldn’t tell him that she could read their minds and tell exactly what she was extracting from them.</p><p>“You’re a fool.” Her eyes widened.</p><p>“Excu-”</p><p>“But smart.“ His eyes searched her, trying to decipher what was going on in her head. “Now stay here.”</p><p>“What. Why?” She looked offended.</p><p>“Its bad enough three of your group is out there facing a dangerous criminal on their own, I don’t need to babysit you too.”</p><p>“Thats kind of your job.” Jack mumbled off to the side, which earned him a quick glare from Draco before the older male turned his eyes back on Juniper.</p><p>“Ii’s also my job to keep you guys safe, and I can’t do that when you do stupid shit like this and can’t follow simple orders.”</p><p>“What do you mean, you haven’t given us any orders to follow.” Juniper scoffed.</p><p>“I told you to meet me at the Ministry, that was an order. The only person who followed it was Jack, which is why he’s coming with us and you're not.” A quiet growl slipped past Junipers lips, which earned her an even darker growl from Draco. “Stay here. Thats an order.”</p><p>“Thats not fair, you can’t just order me to stay here.” She argued.</p><p>“I can and I did. I don’t care about whats fair and what isn’t.” Draco finally turned away from the red head and looked at his team. “I want you all to split up and fan across the countryside, we have free range to cross borders to capture him so don’t be afraid to follow into foreign lands. Jack you’re with me.”</p><p>“Sorry Jun.” Jack whispered before him and Draco went off, the rest splitting up in different directions.</p><p>“This is bullshit.” She whispered before she turned on her heels angrily. As she stormed down the sidewalk a nagging feeling tugged at her gut, something didn’t feel right to her.</p><p>While Juniper sulked around the french ministry, the boys had a field day. Bellamy, Demetry, and Quinn had managed to track down and corner the death eater in a small village just south of Switzerland.</p><p>“Bell are we sure this is a good idea?” Quinn looked around nervously, the three walked down the winding streets, hot on the trail of the death eater a couple meters in front of them.</p><p>“Quiet Quinn!” Bellamy hissed as his eyes stayed trained ahead of him. “You didn’t have to follow me if you were uneasy.”</p><p>“He’s just worried Bellamy, no need to be snappy.” Demetri grumbled while side glancing at the tall raveonette. “But he does have a point, is this a good idea? We should wait for back up.”</p><p>“And let him get away? Not a chance.” Bellamys hands tightened into fists. “We just have to wait for him to get a little farther from any muggles,” he took a pause “And then strick him… He won’t see it coming.”</p><p>The death eater ahead of them was darting his head back and forth, looking down every street like he was watching for someone. Once a fork in the street presented itself the man took the left path. Picking up speed Bellamy lead the boys down the same path. There was less people out in this part of the village and the houses were getting closer together. The height of them caused the street to become darker as the light struggled to peak through the cracks.</p><p>“Got him now.’ Bellamy whispered as he grabbed his wand from his pocket.</p><p>“Bell wait.” Before Quinn could speak a spell went whizzing past their heads.</p><p>“Move!” Demetri grabbed onto the brunette and pulled him behind on of the buildings as Bellamy jumped out of the way of another spell. As quick as the spells were being casted they were being deflected.</p><p>Bellamy was getting cocky, thinking he could match the death eaters wits. But one false move and the wizard has hit Bellamy with a hex that caused gashes to appear in the are it hit him at.</p><p>“Bellamy!” Quinn yelled as he shot out of their hiding spot to help the fallen wizard.</p><p>“Quinn no!” Demetri followed him, deflecting any spells thrown at them. Quinn was quick to try and stop the bleeding of the cut wounds.</p><p>“He needs a healer!” Quinn looked back at Demetri who was struggling to counter everything. “We have to fall back, let Draco and his men handle this later.”</p><p>“How are we going to get him out of here without drawing attention!” Demetri yelled out over the loud commotion of his fight. Quinn looked perplexed at that, the worry on his face was hard to miss.</p><p>“It hurts..” Bellamy groaned in pain, he tries to move which causes him to wince. “I should have listened to you guys..”</p><p>“You think.” Demetri grunts as he gets hit in the arm by the same spell but he continues to fight. “Quinn you have to apparate out of here with him.”</p><p>“I can’t. I was barely able to apparate here on my own.” Quinn always struggled with apparating, he always had to rely on someone else to help him when he could no longer do it on his own.</p><p>“You have too! He’ll bleed out if he stays here.” The cuts were deep and there were to many for Quinn to hold onto to slow the bleeding. Quinn started to shake as his eyes began to water, he’s never panicked like this before, but hes never had one of his friends on the brink of life and death.</p><p>“I’m sorry..” He whispered before he took a deep breath. He gained control of his feelings before he looked down at Bellamy’s bloody figure. Quickly taking his jacket off Quinn tied it around the males chest, covering most of the cuts. “Let’s do this.” He focused his energy on apparating, he imagined where he wanted to go.</p><p>Before he could execute his plans, Demetri let out another grunt as his movements slowed. He got hit with hex after hew. First his feet stuck to the ground before he was hit with another hex that cut into his skin. The final blow lead him to being petrified in his spot. A horrified squeak left Quinn as he whipped around in time to dodge a spell heading straight for him.</p><p>“Bell!” Quinn yelled as the spell meant for him hit the defenseless boy instead. Whipping around to face the death eater Quinn glared. Grabbing ahold of his wand the brunette stood in a defensive manner in front of his two injured friends. “You’ll pay for that!” A laugh left the death eater as the two got into a fight, similar to the two that took place before.</p><p>Quinn was never one for being the main one in a fight, he worked better as back up. He would be the one delivering shots from the side while the enemy deadheaded whoever was braver than him to go one on one. Today though, in that moment, was different. He had no choice but to fight head on, and seeing his hurt friends fueled a fire in him that he didn’t know existed.</p><p>The death eater was already getting tired after fighting Bellamy and Demetri, his movements were slowing down and Quinn used that to his advantage. Just as Quinn began to advance forward on the wizard, the fight took a turn. The death eater dove off to the side, confusing the brunette. Quinn went to follow the wizard which soon became a mistake.</p><p>“You’re a determined young lad aren't you.” The death eater laughed as he shot a spell at Quinn, shocking him and causing him to dive against the wall of one of the buildings. A quiet groan left Quinn as he jumped right back up. “You’re on your own, with your friends dying and you still choose to fight. Even though you know you're going to lose.” Quinn's eyes widened as he dodged another spell.</p><p>“What..” He dodged again. “What makes you think I’m going to lose.” He fired back, trying to disarm the death eater.</p><p>“I don’t think you are.. I know you are.” He smirked before he fired a shot at the building behind the young boy. Confused Quinn turned to look behind him only to see the building began to crumble. In his moment of vulnerability the death eater hexes Quinn to his spot, keeping him from moving away from the rubble that’s falling on top of him. A cry leaves Quinn as he covers his head to keep the stone from crushing his skull.</p><p>A hole resides in the side of the building, the fallen stone encases Quinn and is slowly crushing him under the weight. A laugh leaves the death eater as he turns away from the destruction. As he began to walk away a spell goes flying by him, followed by several more.</p><p>“Micheal Morrison,” Draco’s voice was loud and superior over the quiet street. “You are under arrest.”</p><p>“What happened to you.. You used to be such a loyal kid.” Draco glared at Micheal.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what I used to be, the past me is long gone.”</p><p>“Is it really? I bet you’re still haunted by the things you’ve done.” Micheal smirked because Draco faltered a little, the things he had done as a teen started to come back to him.</p><p>“Quit with the mind games Micheal, they’re not going to save you.”</p><p>“Yeah but they are going to kill these kids.” Thats when Draco finally looked at the destruction around him. Jack was already at Bellamy’s side trying to get a sense of his injuries.</p><p>“Him and Demetri are going to bleed out.” He whispered loud enough for Draco to hear.</p><p>“Wheres the other one?” Draco turned to look at Micheal who was smirking.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know.. Now yo have two choices here.”</p><p>“I’m the only one giving choices here. Now tell me where the other one is.” Micheal lets out a little tsk before he turns away from Draco. His arms cross behind his back as he starts to walk away. “Don’t walk away from me!” Draco shoots another spell in his direction which was quickly dodged.</p><p>“Patience is key Draco, now have fun saving the little brats.” With that Micheal apparated away.</p><p>“Damn it, Jack stay here and find the third once. I’ll send out a signal for the others to come find you.” Draco shot something up into the sky, a bright light shot outwards signalling anyone withing a couple hundred meters of their whereabouts. “Listen to them.” Was all Draco said before he took off after Micheal.</p><p>“Damn it.. Where is Jun when you need her.” Jack mumbled to himself as he checked on Demetri, he needed a potion to unpetrify him.</p><p>“Jack.” Bellamy coughed. The said boy quickly whipped around to look down at his friend. Before Jack could ask anything Bellamy lifted his hand shakily and pointed towards the pile of rubble. “Quinn…” Jack understood right away and dashed over to the pile of stone, right away he started levitating the bigger pieces off and began digging at the rest with his hands.</p><p>“Quinn!” He yelled as he moved faster, hoping that the brunette hadn't been crushed or suffocated. “Come on.” He whispered before a yelp left him, Quinns fluffy hair began to peak through the dust.</p><p>Jack moved quicker, cursing quietly as the sharp stones cut into his hands. Finally he managed to get the boy uncovered enough to pull him out. He was bruised and bloody and his leg looked broken, probably caused from being crushed by half a building.</p><p>“You’re ok.. I got you.” Jack whispered as he carefully moved him over to the other two. While he got to working patching up the wounds that he could and mending the damage caused by the fights. “Theres no doubt muggles didn’t see what went down here.” Just as the last of the building was put back together the hit team appeared.</p><p>“What happened here?”</p><p>“Where is Draco?”</p><p>“Where is the death eater?”</p><p>“That way.” Jack pointed before he looked down at his friends. “We need to get them to the hospital, they're all dying.”</p><p>“You three stay here and help, we’ll go ahead and offer assistance to Draco.” The team split up with two of them going in the direction of the death eater and Draco. The other three went to work in helping safely get the boys ready for transportation.</p><p>“Were going to have to send an obliviator team out here and wipe the memories of the towns people to make sure they didn’t see anything.” One of the members said.</p><p>“How do we know who saw what and how much they know?” Jack looked worried as he helped set Quinn's leg to keep it from shifting to much.</p><p>“Thats the thing, we don’t know. They’ll have to wipe everyone's mind of the last couple hours.” Jack slowly nodded as he frowned, all these poor muggles were going to lose track of the better half of their day.</p><p>“Come on, I think they’re ready for transport. Jack you hold onto his legs and we’ll go together ok?” He nodded as he got in position to lift his injured friend. The other two picked up Bellamy and Demetri on their own.</p><p>In the blink of an eye they began moving through the country side and in seconds they appeared in front of the magic hospital in France. Carefully carrying the three inside, Jack and the others got his friends placed in beds where the nurses began working diligently on them. Jack and the others went back to the ministry building to report what happened and to get a team of obliviators out to the village.</p><p>“Jack! Where are the boys?” Juniper came rushing over to her friend.</p><p>“They're at the hospital. That death eater did number on them…” Jack paused to take a breath. “They almost died.” Junipers eyes widened.</p><p>“What..”</p><p>“They're ok now though, we got to them in time.” Jack smiled reassuring.</p><p>“What happened to the death eater?” Juniper looked at Jack, searching his eyes.</p><p>“Draco and two others chaced him into Switzerland.. I think they’re still dealing with him.”</p><p>“They’re going to need help.”</p><p>“Juniper you can’t go remember.” Jack reminded her of Draco’s order. “Besides it’s to dangerous.”</p><p>“What if they’re in trouble?” Juniper looked worried. “They could die.”</p><p>“They’ve been doing this for a long time.. I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Jack shrugged but a nagging feeling tugged at the back of his mind.</p><p>“Switzerland..” Juniper whispered, her eyes staring intensely at Jack.</p><p>“What?” He looked at her confused before realization dawned on hi face. “Jun no, get out of my head.”</p><p>“Sorry Jack, they need my help.” With that Juniper took her leave, leaving behind a shocked and worried Jack.</p><p>“Shes going to get herself killed…” He whispered to himself before he went to go find the other hit wizards to tell them of the young witches departure.</p><p>In a fit of panic, Juniper jumped around all of switzerland trying to pinpoint where they chaced the death eater too. She was trying to lock on to any of their minds, or maybe even a muggles mind that could have seen something.</p><p>“Where are they..” She growled to herself, she was beginning to run out of country and she feared they could have made their way across the border again. Stopping along the border of Germany, Juniper looked around at her surroundings. She had three options, continue on into Germany and hope they're there, backtrack down Italy, or go slightly east down the border to Austria. “Damn this.”</p><p>Going with her gut instinct, Juniper springs into Germany. Going solely off of intuition she heads in the direction of Hamburg, the city was known for its connection to the dark arts. The vast expansion of water in the city makes it easier to hid magic and even easier to hid magical beings. As she neared closer to the city she catches between some trees what looks like a red mass. The curiosity getting the best of her Juniper stops to check it out.</p><p>When she stops just outside the tree line a gust of wind blows in her direction, hitting her with a strong scent of metal. Cautiously she steps into the thicket, she could hear what sounded like a confrontation a couple meters into the trees but she was invested in what she saw. Getting closer, the scent got stronger and her stomach drops.</p><p>Blood was everywhere, the source of it layed battered in a pool of it at the base of one of the trees. The stench of death settled into Junipers nose as she walked up to the body in horror. It was one of the hit wizards on Draco’s team, he had gashes all over his body and what looked like a knife in his throat.</p><p>“Merlin…” She whispered as she goes to cover her nose to keep the death from burning her senses. The sound of battle got louder in the distances, catching Junipers full attention. “Draco…” She runs off in the direction of the sound, jumping into the clearing to see an injured death eater and even more injured Draco fighting.</p><p>“Looks like you called for back up.” Micheal smirks, blood dripping from his mouth. Draco side eyes Juniper before he growls under his breath.</p><p>“I thought I told you to stay in Paris! It was a direct order!” Draco barked as he continued to throw spells at the death eater, his movements slow as his body was beaten and bloody.</p><p>“Well it was a bullshit order, besides it looks like you could use the help.” Juniper jumped into action and joined Draco in battling Micheal. Quickly they took control of the situation, which left Juniper feeling a little cockier than she normal is.</p><p>“Juniper you need to leave!” Juniper kept her eyes trained on the death eater as she continued to throw spells left and right. “Now!” Junipers eyes snapped in his direction angrily.</p><p>“He almost killed my friends! One of your hit men is dead in the trees!”</p><p>“Two are dead… ” Draco's voice was quiet as he stayed trained on Micheal. “And I don't need you dead too. Now leave.”</p><p>“No.” Before Draco could begin to yell at her, things took a turn for the worse. Micheal gained the upper hand, finding an opening in them during their little conversation. He shot Draco in the chest with the Imperius curse. A grunt followed by a loud scream left the older Blonde as he withered in pain on the floor. Juniper, frozen at the sight of the unforgivable curse, watched Draco clench his jaw in pain. His mind was racing with so many thoughts, thoughts of his past and thoughts of him deserving the pain he was in.</p><p><em>Maybe it will kill it.</em> That particular thought seemed to jump start Juniper as she jumped back into action. She shot a string of hexes that confused and knocked Micheal back, giving her the opportunity to disarm him and bind him up using the Incarcerous spell.</p><p>“You…” She pants lightly as she tries to gain control of her breathing again. “Are under arrest.” Micheal just laughes as he struggles against the ropes around his legs and torso.</p><p>“You think you've won? You’re just a little girl trying to play hero. You can’t stop me.” Juniper raised her eyebrows as she stepped towards him, the anger still burning deep in her stomach.</p><p>“Oh? But I think I did win.” She whispered with a small smirk on her face before she hits him with the stunning spell, knocking him out. A quiet groan makes the smirk on her face drop as she turns to see Draco struggle to sit up. “Draco.” She said quickly as she rushes over to help him sit up. “Careful, you're severely injured.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” He tried to shrug her hands off of him but she stood her ground, keeping her hold on him.</p><p>“We should wait for the others. You’re in no shape to move on your own and I can’t carry you both back to the ministry.”</p><p>“Then take him, I’ll be fine getting back on my own.”</p><p>“Draco.” He cuts her off with a glare.</p><p>“Look here you insulant little girl.” She cut him off this time, her own glare settling on her face.</p><p>“This insulant little girl just saved your ass, I think a thank you is in place.” Draco's eyes widen a little at her biting back at him like that.</p><p><em>She just continues to piss me off.</em> She felt the tickle of a growl creep up her throat and before she could yell at him, he beats her to speaking.</p><p>“Thank you.” She froze slightly and looked at the blonde, she didn’t actually expect him to thank her. A smug little smile spreads across her face and before she can wipe out a sassy response he beats her to speaking again. “But that doesn’t mean you can go around cutting me off or disobeying orders in the future.. Now get off me.” He succeeds in shrugging her hands off as she shakes her head and stands.</p><p>“You’re unbelievable.. I’ll just let you die next time.” She crosses her arms and watches him struggle to stand. Her threat remained empty though as she jumped forward to catch him as his legs buckled under him. His bigger body alm ost fully ingulfed her as she supported all his weight. Her senses began to overload as the smell of citrus, woods, and blood began to envelope her. “Come on, sit back down.” She mumbled softly.</p><p>“What did I say about ordering me around?” He groaned and winced in pain as she lowered him back to the ground.</p><p>“When you can hardly stand and have cuts the size of my arms length, I think its safe to say I get to order you around.” Draco’s lips twitched slightly as he looked her dead in the eyes.</p><p>“You really have no self preservation do you?” He groaned in pain again as he let her lay him down. “You charge straight into battle and dare to talk to me in such a tone.”</p><p>“Well someone has to be brave enough to.” She smiled down at him and began rummaging through the small bag on her leg, pulling out a container with healing salve in it. “Now this is going to sting a little.” She pours a majority of the container out on the wound adorning his abdomand. He hisses loudly and grabs ahold of her wrist, definitely bruising her.</p><p>“Let me guess, a Gryffindor?” He grunts as she pries his hand off her wrist and goes back tending his larger wound.</p><p>“Slytherin actually, like all my family..”</p><p>“Makes even more sense.” He laughs a little to mask his sounds of pain.</p><p>“Whats that suppose to mean?” She glares and growls quietly.</p><p>“You’re strong willed, stubborn,” She was about to cut him off when he continued. “But Determined and Brave..”</p><p>“Aw, that was actu-”</p><p>“And Stupid.” He hissed in pain as she pushed down on the slowly healing gash. “Brat.” He breathed heavily as the pain began to dull out.</p><p>“The paste wont fully heal you but it will keep you from bleeding out and potentially dying.”</p><p>“Great..” He breathed as he closed his eyes.</p><p><em>Let me die.</em> She frowned down at him, watching his chest heave as breathed hard. Time seemed to tick slowly before she heard voices in the distance and a small serge of magic hit her. The other hit wizards along with a couple french Aurors broke through the treeline.</p><p>“Draco! Juniper!” One of the wizards rushed over to check over the two. “Where is…” Juniper pointed behind her at the tied up death eater.</p><p>“That was quick…” He whispered as he looked back at Juniper before looking down at Draco. “We have to get him to the hospital.” She nods as she goes to help the blonde stand, leaning him into her side. The other wizard got on the other side and helped support his weight.</p><p>The Aurors gathered up Micheal, locking him in heavier duty chains and cuffs. The remaining hit wizards disbursed through the tree line to locate and collect their dead comrades.</p><p>“Victory has never felt so dull..” Juniper whispered as she watched the Aurors take away Micheal before he and the other wizard apparated away, taking Draco to the hospital wing where he joined her friends.</p><p>They may have caught the criminal and saved the day, but things weren’t satisfying to them. They suffered the loss of two of their own and the weight of their deaths was heavy on their shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>